No You Fool
by Hentai no Ai
Summary: AU Kagome, the beauty of her school is being attacked (literally) by the boys in her school, since its nearly time for the prom. But of course, her idiot of a friend Inuyasha doesn't see she wants to go with him. Rating for language.


AN: Here's my new fic! I'm so happy now I'm basically multi tasking! YAY FOR ME!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, although I do own Chio! But Inuyasha will soon be mine! Mu hu hahahaha!!! Rumiko Takahashi, here I come!!!!! (I'm kidding.)  
  
No You Fool!  
By Inu-Chan  
Jealous  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oooooh, Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!" The sound of Kagome 'punishing' Inuyasha could be heard a mile away. "You're so dead!!!!!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!!! If I would have known you were gonna spaz out like thi-" Kagome cut him off by throwing one of his lamps at him. "I don't care how sorry you are!!!!! You were searching through my things, AGAIN!!!!!!"  
  
" I was looking for my book I didn't know you would get so mad!!!! I'm sorry!"  
  
" I-.Wait did YOU, Inuyasha just say you were sorry?"  
  
" Yeah I- heeeeey!! What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome started laughing at the expression on his face. Which just got him angrier. "What's so goddamn funny?!!" he screamed at her.  
  
"It's *giggle* nothing *giggle* *giggle*.ahahahahaha!!!!!!"  
  
"You stupid wench." He muttered so that she wouldn't hear him and get angry again. Soon after that they were on they're way to school, looking for Miroku and Sango. They heard a very loud smack and followed the sound.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to touch me like that?!!"  
  
"Oh my sweet Sango I cannot resist, I'm too much in love with you."  
  
"Sure and pigs fly out of my ass! Oh hey Inuyasha! Kagome!" She sent a death glare towards Miroku who happened to be lying on the ground. But as soon as he saw Kagome he got up and reached his hand out.  
  
"Don't even try that. I've known you long enough to know what you're up to."  
  
"Up to? What do you mean? I'm not trying anything!"  
  
"Yeah suuuuuuure. And you better get up I don't want you to enjoy your view." With that Miroku turned his gaze from up Kagome's skirt, got up, and dusted himself off.  
  
"So I take it you two are going to the prom together, right?"  
  
"Well, I don't know do you want to Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh. I don't care." He said with no interest. "I would actually rather NOT go with YOU."  
  
"Oh really? HEY!!!!!! Kouga!!!!! Come over here!" Inuyasha flinched at the sound of Kouga's name wishing he had never said he didn't want to go with Kagome.  
  
A boy with extremely cute blue eyes and brown hair rushed to Kagome as soon as the words came out her mouth.  
  
"Yes, my beautiful woman?"  
  
"Kouga," Kagome emphasized each syllable of his name sweetly. "Do you want to go to prom with me?"  
  
"Of cour-"  
  
"NO!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled before Kouga could finish his sentence. "I'M going with KAGOME!" Kouga just looked at him like he was a lunatic and Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were trying to hold in their laughter. Then all of a sudden a girl with dark hair, pale skin, mean looking eyes, and a very strange resemblance to Kagome came up to Inuyasha and screamed," WHAT?!! I thought you were going with me!"  
  
"When the hell did I say THAT?"  
  
"Well I just thought tha-"  
  
"Obviously you thought wrong. I'm going with Inuyasha, Kikyo. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No." Kikyo basically whispered.  
  
"That's what I thought." Kikyo walked away angrier than she'd ever been at Kagome. I'm going to get that bitch. How DARE she steal Inuyasha from me?! I've got the perfect plan' She had a freaky grin on her face.  
  
"Jeesh Kagome that was kinda harsh."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know, but don't act like you don't remember that she cheated on you with Naraku, not to mention that it was right after you told her you loved her," Kagome said bitterly. 'How could that she do that to him? I mean I know he's a jerk sometimes but still.how could she...right after she'd told him she loved him too.'  
  
While Kagome was thinking about this everyone else was a bit surprised by what she said. Yeah, she and Inuyasha were practically born in the same womb but she jumped on Kikyo like she owned him. But they put it to the back of their minds seeing as though Kouga knew he was no longer needed he grabbed Kagome and said, "My dear Kagome, I am very, VERY sorry to have to leave you with this barbarian (he made a hand gesture toward Inuyasha), but I must go. Farewell my lovely lady."  
  
"Oooooooh I loooove you Kagome, I wanna hooold you Kagome, I wanna feeeeel you Kagome!" Inuyasha was mocking Kouga but (very) unfortunately for him, Kagome saw what he was doing and was getting angry. FAST.  
  
"YOU BAKA!!!!"  
  
"What the? Aaaaah!! Kagome! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Just because InuYasha was a hanyou didn't mean he could escape Kagome's wrath.  
  
Miroku and Sango were busy laughing and Kagome and Inuyasha were.well.too busy to notice their other friend coming over. "Hey! What's up guys?" Shippo, their redheaded, hyper active friend, walked up to them with another guy who had light blue eyes and short, blonde, spiky hair.  
  
"Hey, Shippo! Who's he?" Kagome asked, finally done with Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey beautiful. I'm Chio!" Kagome was surprised at his confidence, but she still found him attractive.  
  
She gave him a charming smile and introduced herself, "I'm Kagome. That's Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku." Everyone said hello to him while he seemed to be inching closer to Kagome. Only Inuyasha and Kagome noticed what he was doing but Kagome didn't seem to mind.  
  
Can't say the same for Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???"  
  
"What?" Chio asked innocently.  
  
"Leave him alone, Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed at him and seemed to inch closer to Chio and that just seemed to make Inuyasha angrier.  
  
Inuyasha began listening to their conversation, Kagome was laughing and nodding when Chio asked, "So, what time do you want me to pick you up?"  
  
"I don't know would 6:30 be ok with you?"  
  
"Sure what movie do you want to see?"  
  
"WHAT?!! THERE IS NOOOOOO WAY YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HIM!!!" Inuyasha jumped into the conversation as soon as he realized they were make plans for a date.  
  
"Oh yes I can and I WILL!!" Kagome screamed at him and then gave a sweet smile to Chio before talking again. Inuyasha was surprised to see Kagome want to go out with someone the first day she met him.  
  
"Really? I would love to go with you. But you should know that the prom is probably going to be really boring, along with everything else in this school." Inuyasha's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.  
  
"Kagome," He whined. "I thought you were going with me."  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha, we go everywhere together! Why don't you go with Ayumi?"  
  
"Fine," He rolled his eyes and asked Ayumi to go with him. She gladly agreed and began squealing with the rest of her friends as soon as he turned his back.  
  
"Aaaaah! Chio!!!" Kagome was giggling as Inuyasha turned quickly enough to see Chio move his hand from Kagome's butt. He was ready to kill Chio when he said, "Inuyasha chill out. I'll take care of this girl, she's my special girlfriend." Chio said this with a sly smile on his beautiful face.  
  
"GIRLFRIEND?!!! WHAT?!!!"  
  
He cooled down when Kagome gave him a deadly stare, but he was still mad. 'Since when is Chio her boyfriend? She doesn't even let Miroku touch her like that. AND SHE JUST MET THIS GUY!!! I just don't understand her', Inuyasha thought while Chio was talking to Kagome. She was giggling like crazy while he told her little jokes.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were watching in amazement at the other three. Shippo whispered, "Why the hell is Yasha so jealous?"  
  
"Good God Shippo, are you really that dumb?"  
  
"You know how much Kagome is like a sister to him!"  
  
"Soooorry! Didn't know you'd get so pissed over that!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Hey by the way (That rhymes!) Shippo, who are YOU going with?" Miroku asked him.  
  
"Kirara, you know that!"  
  
"Did you ask her yet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well? What did she say?" Sango wanted in on this, too.  
  
"She said yes."  
  
"Go Shippo! Go Shippo! Go Shippo it's ya birthday!" Said boy just blushed as Sango and Miroku congratulated him on confronting Kirara.  
  
"So I'm guessing you two are going together right?" They just shrugged and nodded. They were like a couple, one of those you wouldn't know it unless you talked to them, asked about a million times, looked for clues AND asked around. But they didn't act like they liked each other; they didn't even know for sure that they liked each other but everyone else sure did.  
  
"Hey! Kagome! Come here!" Another boy wanted to talk to Kagome about the prom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hmmm wonder who that is, it's really easy to find out if you really think about it. And obviously Kirara's going to be a human in this story. Yes this is my second fic, but I think it sucks even though this is only the first chapter, but hey! It's up to you (reviewers) to decide whether or not this story is bad. This chapter is only like 4 and a half pages long but (hopefully) I'm going to make other chapters way longer than this so don't expect DAILY updates. Think every other day, because I need to get some ideas sorted out. And I've got my other story, so yeah. If a whole bunch of the grammar and stuff like that is wrong. please don't be mad! I'm just an imaginative (I didn't even have to use spell check for that!) kid. How long can you stay mad at this face? *gives puppy dog eyes and pouts*  
  
(Hopefully) Next Chapter:  
Someone (hint: you would NOT want him liking you) else wants to go with Kagome to the prom, Inuyasha is getting jealouser (AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD!!!!!!!) and wants to kill Chio for his closeness to Kagome. Ok I'm just a weirdo. Explanation for why I laughed at jealouser. I'm a retard yes I know this already *sigh*. 


End file.
